Wiki Shadamy
Wikia Shadamy Para Fãs do Brasil thumb|325px Esta Wikia foi feita para fãs de Shadamy no Brasil. O couple envolvendo Shadow The Hedgehog e Amy Rose. Shadamy fãs são bem vindos. Aqui é bem-vindo todos os que amam o couple Shadamy, ou que pelo menos suportam ou gostam um pouco. Se você suporta o couple Sonamy, mas também gosta do Shadamy, é bem vindo. Só não é bem vindo quem odeia o couple. E para fãs de Sonamy, Shadouge, Shadaria, Shadaze, Sonadow, ou qualquer outro couple que envolva Shadow ou Amy, por favor não critiquem esta Wiki. Se não gosta de Shadamy, não fique aqui. Aqui na Wiki vai ter páginas relacionadas com informações dos couples rivais de Shadamy. Para verem essas páginas, basta entrar aqui neste link -> Couples Rivais. Eu peço que respeitem os usuários. E se forem editar esta Wiki, seja com informações, imagens ou qualquer coisa, por favor, entrem neste link primeiro para conhecer o regulamento dessa Wiki -> Regras e Ajuda desta Wiki. É necessário pedir isso porque a maioria do público do Sonic é infantil. E por isso, todo cuidado é pouco. Saibam já de princípio que pornografia não é aceita nesta Wiki. Lembrem-se que o maior público do mundo do Sonic é infantil e por isso é necessário ter preocupação com o que for postar. Para verem as outras regras, entrem no link Regras e Ajuda desta Wiki, que já deixei aqui. Em caso de dúvidas, entrem na página da administradora dessa Wiki e deixem um comentário. O link é este -> Aproveitem a Wiki. Apesar de que tenha regras aqui, essas regras não são duras de serem seguidas. Só foram postas essas regras, porque é necessário preocupação com as crianças. Mas se as imagens não apresentarem pornografia, podem ser postadas. Aqui, recolors, montagens ou tracing não serão recusados. Por favor, antes de postarem uma imagem, vejam as Regras e Ajuda desta Wiki. Neste link estará escrito como adicionar fotos aqui e o que deve ser feito, caso a imagem seja recolor, tracing ou montagem. Caso a imagem seja Fan Art desenhada por referência ou sem referência, sintam-se livres para enviar. Isso, se vocês já souberem como é que envia uma imagem aqui. Se quiserem postar vídeos, postem links para Youtube. Wikia não aceita envio de vídeos, apenas links. Se quiserem postar fanfics, sintam-se livres. Porém, só postem se forem suas. Não postem tradução de outras fanfics. Se quiserem postar fanfics de outras pessoas, vocês até podem postar. Em qualquer língua, porém postem um link que vai para ela. Pode ser em qualquer língua. Por favor, antes de postar vídeos ou fanfics aqui, visitem Regras e Ajuda desta Wiki para saberem em que página postar e como postar. E um aviso, só postem se for Shadamy. Aqui não é aceito outros couples. Mas, vocês podem adicionar informações e imagens de outros couples em Couples Rivais. Mas prestem atenção, não adicionem opiniões aqui. Tais como opiniões a respeito de um determinado couple. Vocês podem adicionar suas opiniões a respeito dos couples, nas páginas de vocês. Visitem o link Regras e Ajuda desta Wiki para saberem como e aonde postar suas opiniões a respeito de couples. Aproveitem e divirtam-se Shadamy Fans. Explore esta Wiki Estas categorias abaixo ajudaram a vocês explorarem esta Wiki. Vistem cada uma delas: Amy Rose Sonic Battle Wallpaper.png|Amy Rose|link=http://pt-br.shadamy.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Rose|linktext=Veja a página da ouriça rosa. Shadow Sonic Channel Wallpaper.png|Shadow The Hedgehog|link=http://pt-br.shadamy.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_The_Hedgehog|linktext=Veja a página do ouriço negro. Shadow and Amy Wallpaper.png|Shadamy|link=http://pt-br.shadamy.wikia.com/wiki/Shadamy|linktext=Veja a página correspondente ao couple. Rouge, Shadow and Amy Sonic X.png|Todas as categorias|link=Categoria:Todas as Categorias da Wiki|linktext=Explore tudo o que tem nessa Wiki. Shadow The Hedgehog Imagens Shadow Sonic X 74 .png|Shadow Ep 74 Sonic X Shadow Sonic X Pilot and Opening.png|Shadow Sonic X Pilot Sonic-x--signature-pose.png|Shadow Sonic X Artwork -Stitch Encodes- Sonic X - 37v2 -h264-DVD-SUB--1F42C8E4-.mkv snapshot 12.00 -2015.03.19 03.54.54-.png|Sonic X Card Shadow -Stitch Encodes- Sonic X - 77 -h264-DVD-SUB--EDE8BD47-.mkv snapshot 10.05 -2015.04.10 04.34.19-.png|Super Shadow Card Sonic X Sonic X - Pilot 2 Shadow The Hedgehog.png|Shadow Sonic X (Pilot) Sonic X Pilot 2 Shadow.png|Shadow The Hedgehog Pilot Shadow Smile Sonic X Pilot and Opening.png|Shadow The Hedgehog Smile Sonic X (Pilot) Shadow Smile Sonic X - 78.png|Super Shadow Smile Sonic X Sonic X - 34 Shadow Smile 2.png|Shadow Smile Ep 34 Shadow The Hedgehog Smile.png|Shadow Smile Sonic X - 34 Shadow vs Sonic 2.png|Sonic X Shadow vs Sonic Sonic X - 38 Super Shadow and Super Sonic.png|Super Shadow and Super Sonic Sonic X - 72 Shadow Drink 02.png|Shadow and Alien Sonic X - 72 Shadow Drink 01.png|Shadow Drink Sonic X - 63 Shadow The Hedgehog 002.png|Shadow with emerald Sonic X - 63 Shadow Amnesia 001.png|Shadow Amnesia Sonic X - 63 Shadow The Hedgehog 004.png|Shadow Run Shadow The Hedgehog Cutscene Laugh.png|Shadow Laugh Sonic X 34 Chaos Control.png|Shadow Chaos Control Shadow The Hedgehog Sonic X Style SVG Vector.svg|Shadow Sonic X FanArt Shadow Sonic Jump Story.png|Shadow Sonic Jump -Stitch Encodes- Sonic X - 63 -h264-DVD-SUB--1E971759-.mkv snapshot 12.28 -2015.04.18 03.05.44-.png|Shadow and Chris -Stitch Encodes- Sonic X - 73 -h264-DVD-SUB--A2984CFC-.mkv snapshot 07.32 -2015.04.17 19.48.44-.png|Shadow vs Knuckles Sonic-battle.png|Shadow Sonic Battle Sonic Rivals 2 - Shadow the Hedgehog 4.png|Shadow Sonic Rivals Shadow The Hedgehog Sonic X.png|Shadow Sonic X Artwork Shadow First Appearance Sonic X 34.png|Shadow The Hedgehog smile Shadow Sonic X ep 34.png|Shadow The Hedgehog Ep 34 Shadow Sitting Sonic X SVG Vector.png|Shadow The Hedgehog Artwork (Fanmade) Amy Rose Imagens 55 (2).png|Amy Rose Artwork 54.png|Amy Rose Artwork Sonic X 56.png|Amy Artwork 57.png|Amy Artwork Sonic X 58.png|Amy Sonic X 59.png|Amy Rose Sonic X Shadamy Images Shadow and Amy Wallpaper.png|Shadow and Amy Sonic X Wallpaper Shadamy Sonic Channel Style 2.png|Shadamy Sonic Channel Shadamy Sonic Channel Style.png|Shadow and Amy Sonic Channel Shadamy Don't cry Rose.png|Shadamy Free Riders Shadow and Amy Angry.png|Shadow and Amy Angry Shadow Smiling to Amy.png|Shadow and Amy Free Riders Shadow and Amy Sonic X.png|Shadamy Sonic X Rouge, Shadow and Amy Sonic X.png|Shadow, Amy and Rouge Sonic X Couple Caso vocês não saibam o que é um Couple, eu explico, couple é casal. Se quiserem mais informações a respeito do significado da palavra couple, entrem aqui neste link: Couple. O Couple Shadamy não é oficial da Sega, tem apenas algumas evidências de que possa existir. Aqui na Wiki terá as evidências no artigo Shadamy. As evidências são da Sega e também da Archie Comics. Postagens de fotos, vídeos, animações e fanfics Aqui na Wiki, vocês poderão postar todos os seus trabalhos Shadamy. Mas prestem atenção: aqui tem duas categorias para postagens. Vejam: *Meus trabalhos *Seus trabalhos A categoria Meus trabalhos é para apenas os meus trabalhos, os trabalhos Shadamy da administradora dessa Wiki. Lá vocês não podem postar seus trabalhos Shadamy, seja o que for, fotos, vídeos, ou animações ou fanfics. Lá apenas eu posso postar. Já na categoria Seus Trabalhos, aí é para vocês. Postem seus Trabalhos Shadamy lá. Dentro dessas duas categorias terá subcategorias para não ficar nada desorganizado. Terá as subcategorias: fotos, vídeos, animações e fanfics. Postem na categoria correta. Wallpapers de Shadow e Amy, fan arts, desenhos e imagens vai na categoria fotos. Vídeos é para a categoria vídeos. Prestem atenção, vocês não podem enviar vídeos aqui. Qualquer wiki é assim. Vocês postam o link do vídeo do Youtube aqui. A categoria animações é para imagens gif animadas e arquivos swf. A categoria fanfics é para fanfics criadas por vocês. Postem em formato pdf. E não postem fanfics que não sejam suas. Não postem traduções de outras, mesmo com permissão. Postem apenas as que são suas. Caso vocês não saibam o que é fanfics, eu explico, fanfics são histórias criadas por fãs. Se querem enviar suas histórias a categoria fanfics é para isso. Regras para postagens: *Nada de pornografia *Nada de outros couples que não sejão Shadamy *Nada de trabalhos que não são seus, me refiro a desenhos de outras pessoas. *Imagens da Sega e Archie Comics pode postar, desde que deixe escrito na descrição que a imagem não é sua Categoria:Shadamy Categoria:Página Inicial Categoria:Shadamy Wikia